cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal McLaggen
Crystal is the second and last born girl at the McLaggen family.Born a pure-blood vampire,she is a lot like her mother.Crystal have her hair and eye color,passion,independence,severity but she is sometimes fragile.Her name means ice and she is trying hard to look as cold as ice. She is feminine just like Gloria,but loves hunting and archery.She even like to make her own arrowheads with a special sign on them. Although unlike her mother and her older sister is high, like her father. Crystal is born in the forest house just like her older brother.Because of that she loves the woods like her other siblings.The Vampire is very close with all of her family members,although she sees her mother as 'the bad cop'. Christie knows that her mom only want to protect her from her own mistakes in the past.But the young girl prefers to learn by her own mistakes,nevertheless she loves Gloria. Crystal adores her father.She is ]]always cheerful around him,and always calls him 'Daddy'. Crissy and her other siblings on the other hand have very different relationship between each other.She loves Ronald and sees him as their real brother by blood.Crystal loves when the two of them stand together against Jane and tease her.She is happy around him and his family and loves her nephew deeply. With Jane,the younger sister is always in a different moods.Crystal hates that her big sister treats her as a child,so that she is sometimes rude. Except that The McLaggen girls are close,they talk,share secrets and wish only good for each other. Her is the one that the girl spends most time with.Mainly because they are still living in their birth house.She and Alex are sometimes in big fights but most of the time they protect each other. ]]She meets Princess Elizabeth still very young.The two get close and soon become best friends.Crystal is not really in to the life of a princess but she cares for her friend and it is ready to do anything for her.Crissy likes the fact that Elizabeth is a werewolf and often accompanied her on the full moons. Her relationship with The Diggarys is good too.Especially with Cedric.For her,he is part of her family.Moreover she is blessed with his help with her Empathy problems. Crystal likes her parent's friends and their kids too.Spending more time together,she get close with both Camellia and Colleen. She is really into werewolves and love them as if part of her is a werewolf too.This is the reason why she meets lots of wolfs around the forest. From a young age,Crissy is very sexual.Unknown for her family she is close with a human man from a neighboring town named Scott.The only one familiar with the stranger is Lizzie,heard about him from her friend.Later the princess shares about him with her cousin Aiden.Scott began courting the vampire from the first time he saws her.The human likes her looks and shortly he fall in love.Crystal on the other hand is not in love but her empathy gives her the chance to feel loved and at the same time she is too sorry for him to let him down and leave him alone.They don't see each other so often,so she can be free and do whatever she wants as long she is in her forest. |295x295px]] She is also close with prince Aiden and they are sleeping together for five years.Crystal dies in his hands,bitten by Ethan. Thanks to the Ozeras they are resurrected.After that she becomes more loving to her family and throws away all her weapons. ]] On Christmas Eve, Aiden admits that he loves her.At first she rejects his love,but later the same night,Crystal tells him that she loves him too.From that moment they become more real couple.Crystal brings back all her weapons.She begins to hunt again as before. At the same time, her relationship with her younger brother grow up rapidly.Milo and her become more and more like twins,especially after his special power appears. Now she doesn't want to part with him even for a second.Christie is really attached and loves him ,despite all, with all her heart. Category:Characters